theelitecorporationfandomcom-20200214-history
The Seekers Reconstituted
The Seekers Reconstituted are those chosen to be bestowed the dark powers of the original Seekers. The five are born into families that are followers of the original Seekers. History Rory Debello was born on June 1st, 1865. Erin Gibbons was born on August 9th, 1867. Jordania Blaine was born on March 13th, 1866. Brandtley Iverson was born on November 18th, 1866. Annie Strouse was born on December 29th, 1867. They were born and growing up, they were told what their purpose was in life. They were to find the one that would bring their collective to full power. At purberty, they each possess a limited form of what the original Seekers possessed. They learn how to harness it, learning spells and potions from The Seekers Grimoire that was passed down through the followers, it being extremely thick by this time. At 18 they all stop aging, being told that they now possess Longevity. They travel the world together, searching not only for the child that will bring them into their full powers but also watch for the purple moon that is the sign of the birth of The First Born Child. In july of 1996 the purple moon is seen. Seeker followers everywhere plan on going to every hospital and killing any child that was born on that night. However, the hospitals are being watched over by those wanting to protect the child. Hospitals everywhere have several powerful Supernaturals watching over the nurseries in hospitals everywhere. The Seeker followers are unable to get to any of the children. The Big Plan They decide to find out the facts of all the babies born on July 1st of 1996. They look into the history of each, finding nothing. They decide that the parents possibly had the child at home, meaning that the child could be anyone. Using their powers, all five of the Reconstituants come together and use a dark form of Divination that takes blood to use. They search for the child and find that in 2010 he will be starting at Serendipity High School. They are unable to see his face but that's all the information they need. They will make sure that they become students at that school so they can sense the child to stop him. They figure that they will be able to sense him as he is a powerful force of good. However, in 2010 their plan is thwarted when someone exposes Supernaturals. They decide it is time to use all of their powers to find out exactly who he is. They find out who his mother was, that being Amy Jameson. However, they find out she died sometime in 1996. They also find out she did have a son but that's all of the information they are given as those around Amy hadn't known who she gave the baby up to. They use their dark magic to summong Amy's spirit. The moment she is forced to appear she can sense their dark intentions. She tries to teleport away but their magic keeps her from doing so. They ask her about her son. She tells them they will never know who he is. They tell her they are willing to go to lengths to do so. They tell her that they know she gave him up and that his name was Adam but that they want to know more. She refuses and Annie Strouse, possessing the power of Spirit uses it to hurt Amy. She is full of pain and they only laugh. They tell her that they will stop it if she tells them where he is at. She refuses and in using a massive amount of her spiritual energy she throws them back with immense force, throwing them off of their positions, releasing their hold on her. She vanishes. They become angry. They search the Grimoire and find a spell to allow Annie's power of Spirit to allow her to control others, including spirits of the dead. They cast the spell on Annie but it only lasts so long. They then try to summon Amy but they fell the pull of a strong magical energy keeping them from doing so. They turn to see The Triad. They know who they are from the Grimoire. Jordania tries using fire on them and Elaine, the Triad member that has control over Space, throws Jordania back with Telekinesis. Elaine tells them they will stop searching or they will regret it. Rory tells them that they have no domain over them and they know there will be consequences for meddling in the affairs of the living. Elaine tells them that may be true but that she will do what it takes to make sure they don't succeed. Annie brings up the fact that they can't change prophecy. Elaine tells them they are right but that the First Born Child will take care of that. The five of them snear at Elaine before the Triad disappears. The Triad reappear with a boy around the age of 21. They tell them that this is the boy they've been looking for. But when the five of them come closer the boy puts his hand out toward Annie and she is filled with pain. The other members try using their powers on him but he simply lifts his other hand to create a Shield in front of him. Before the others can do anything, Annie is Disintegrated. As this happens the other members fall to the ground in pain as well. They start to convulse and then stop moving. The Grimoire starts to shake and then is consumed in flames. It burns for only a few seconds before it's completely made of ash. Within minutes the other four wake up, having no memory of who they are or what is happening. The four are good, no longer being taken over by the evil of the Seekers. However, they do still possess their powers only they are now good. The Seekers had died years ago and their fully reconstitution was stopped before becoming fully at power. Time Line Change In the time line change, Supernaturals are never exposed. The five members go to Serendipity High School. They search for the First Born Child and sensing an immense source of good they meet Lyle McAlester. They decide he is who they've been looking for. Lyle seems to have a crush on Jordania and they use that to get close to him. They have her convince him that they are good Witches and that they are trying to stop a really bad evil from taking over. He agrees to help. He comes to their circle and as they start to cast the spell, his birth mother appears to only him. He seems to recognize her. They see him talking to someone but they don't see anyone. After a few seconds he tells them that he's changed his mind. Before he gets out of the circle they start to chant louder, him being stuck in place. He becomes frigthened and as he tries to move he becomes 'frozen' except his head. Jordania starts to walk over to him with a chalice and tells him that she is only going to prick his finger slightly and that it will only hurt for a second. As she pulls an athame out he is frightened. As she comes closer to him he starts to freak out even more. As she goes to poke his hand he grabs her arm. They both suddenly go into a trance. After he lets her go she feels slightly weak. She regains her balance and as she is about to poke his finger he is able to move and puts his hands up, throwing her with fire. He doesn't quite understand. As the others try to grab him he somehow channels the circles powers and makes a Fire Shield that keeps them from moving forward. Brantly tries using his powers but the flames come right back up. As he is about to run, sees their Grimoire. The five of them don't know what to do. They see his hands glowing red and in trying to move the book with their powers, it moves slightly but the boy seems to have some control over it. Before they know it they are seeing spots and black out. The five of them remember nothing of what has happened when they wake up. The Triad appears and using their collective powers create a light onto the five. They have planted false memories in their minds of them being good Witches. They also use their powers to alter the Dark Grimoire, turning it good and changing the spells to the good version of what they were before. Powers Rory Debello - Terrakinesis/Geokinesis, Agropathy, Agrokinesis, Accelerated Regeneration, Self Duplication, Camouflage Erin Gibbons - Aerokinesis, Flying, Tornado Creation Jordania Blaine - Pyrokinesis, Thermokinesis, Fire Shield, Fire Form Brandtley Iverson - Seeker Of Water - Hydrokinesis, Atmidokinesis, Cryokinesis, Syrokinesis Annie Strouse - Mediumship, Telepathy, Teleportation, Lyle McAlester - Power Manipulation, Ergokinesins/Energy Projection All of them possess Spell Casting, Potion Making, and Scrying Trivia The boy that the Triad brought was the First Born Child. They had taken him the moment that Supernaturals were exposed to the world and then using their powers they aged him a few years older, increasing his powers. They then instructed him what to do and then brought him to the Reconstituants knowing by killing one of them the collective would be broken, releasing the five from being controlled by the evil of the Seekers and allow them their own free wll. The reconstituants were all born with the abilities they were and that is why they were chosen to be the Seekers Reconstituted. Lyle/Adam was allowed to keep his powers as all of his ancestors after Nicholas possessed no powers.